Lucifer Forever
by dizzybuns2
Summary: Slow burn Samifer if you squint or whatever. Not love, just sex. It will explain what happen if you wanted to enjoy the company of someone who didn't want you. How it could change you into more of a monster if you don't get what you want, the way you deserve, or how you thought you would get it... (I'm kinda' kidding)


This is just something very stupid. :)

At the end of the story go to the link I give you.

It's a inside jokes me and my absolutely awesome author friend been talking about. There is no real plot besides the one give you and you'll understand if you click on the link.

The characters are from Supernatural. Love that show.

* * *

A shrill rang out through the bleak office like a baby's cry at a movie theater. Crowley glared at the phone from across the room.

He let out a gruff, "I'm comin'", but the phone continued to ring and he growled, "Hold on bitch! I'm like drunk as hell, shit I don't even know"

He cleared his throat to make sure the caller couldn't hear his obvious hung over voice. He answered the phone while taking a seat in his chair.

"This Hell Incorperated, we sell souls-," And he added with a smile, "Only souls"

"I know about Lucifer plan on stealing the four rings, Crowley," A voice spoke quietly, arrogantly.

"Nice voice, makes wanna' go over there and do the selling myself. What's yo' name?" He asked in his sexiest voice.

"Oh, I would love to tell you and take credit for what happens to your precious Satan, but I can not," The voice said softly. Sarcasm oozed from the voices' dismay.

"Your name's what?" Crowley asked as if the voice hadn't spoken, "It started with 'Win', but it was the name of a gun..."

"No, no I said-"

"No, not a I. I would like to solve you!" Crowley crowed.

"Crowley, I am not here to play your-"

"I would like to solved the puzzle!" Crowley exclaimed.

"If Lucifer comes any where near the field he's dead!" The voice shouted and hung up.

"Someones gonna' get tortured," Crowley stated into the phone, chuckling quietly.

* * *

**Target 1**

**Name: Sam Winchester**

**Aka: Sammeh**

* * *

Bobby cleared his throat and spoke into his walkie-talkie,"Alright boys, we've received an anonymous tip that a uuuh...fallen angel is going to try and steal the four rings be advised that-"

"Must be quite a guy if God got rid of him," Castiel snickered in to the walkie- talkie. He and Balthzar laughed obnoxiously in Bobby's ear.

"Hey! I need to know all of your locations!" Bobby hissed agitated at his fuck-nut staff.

Castiel cleared his throat, "I'm the front"

Balthzar grumbled, "I'm on the bottom floor...somewhere near the bottom"

Bobby waited impatiently, "Officer Gabriel? Gabriel!? Damn it, Gabriel! If your out there screwing around I'll have you fired!, over..."

* * *

Officer Gabriel stood behind the sexy piece of ass that was giving herself to him.

"Forget ya' boss-" Ruby said bend forward to stick her pantie clad ass higher in the air and press her hands into the wall "-put it in my butt"

Gabriel quickly undid his pants. "O-okay!" He stuttered excited.

He grabbed hold to her panties and ripped them off.

She let a cry of joy, "Yeeeeah!"

Gabriel hastily put himself inside of her and grunted loudly. She moaned in ecstasy. Near by Lucifer watched this all happen on a small staircase.

"Well, it appears the distraction was a success and that Wincockster was right about one thang, this bitch do got security up the ass," Lucifer laughed, "It's dang-a-lang time"

* * *

Sam went into the car to hide the rings in his pocket and slowly got out, walking to the hotel room. Lucifer stood behind a building watching him, but not noticing the rings he uttered, "Oh, I see you bitch" and slowly went back behind the build adding a to the dramatic atmosphere, he whispered, "Wa-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha..."

While Sam reached for a bottle of whiskey Lucifer stayed out his line of sight by holding on to the ceiling and chuckled, "Whiskey is fleeting, but a good torture is forever and imma' torture this bitch like-" He slowly slid down the wall "-Reow-" inched down the wall again "-Reow-" he let his foot hit the ground and let a loud raspberry.

Sam turn to him. He smiled and said, "What's go bitch it dang-a-Hey!" He shouted at Sam's retreating form, "Bitch, where you going?"

He appeared infront of the door Sam was headed for and when Sam tried to stop so he wouldn't run into him, he did a impression of a tire screech.

"Now what's good?" Lucifer crackled, "You ready for some prime time dang-a-lang time, Sammeh?"

Sam looked everywhere but him and then looked at a large suitcase and look all over the room. It looked like he was saying, "no".

Lucifer was immediately pissed, "You shaking yo' head at me bitch? I don't know how a bitch gon' say no to free dick-" Sam had picked up the suitcase and ran to the other side of the room "-If I said no to free pussy that'd be like throwing it out the wind-" Sam threw the suitcase through the bolted window. It hit a car, making it go off.

Lucifer screamed, "OH SHIT!"

Sam let out an insane laugh and Lucifer glared, "Bitch, I ain't laughin'!"

Sam jumped out the window and on to the pavement Lucifer called after him, "Hey bitch!? Why you gotta play 'hard to possess'?"

Sam muffled the tears in his eyes from his bleeding ankle. Lucifer laughed, "I hear you cryin' down there, bitch-"

Sam cut him off, "FUCK YOU!" and started to limp to the Impala.

Lucifer glared at him, "Alright that's it!" he let out a battle cry and teleported infront of Sam. Lucifer growled, "Speed of angel. Teleporting powers. You can't run from destiny, bitch and you gon' smell these balls" He stated cruelly.

Sam threw the holy fire at him and set him on fire. Lucifer screamed before he disappeared completely, "If I cut you off in the interstate, I rip out yo' prostate" and then flew away in a mess of fire.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to his car. He whispered to himself, "He's not getting my vessel, idiot..." Then started the car and drove away.

"Bitch you ain't slick! You gon' suck this dick!" Lucifer cried ripping Sam from the car seat with the car still in motion and threw him in to a wall.

When Sam's back made impact with wall Lucifer call from the top of the car, "Boom-shaka-laka! It'd dang-a-lang time!"

Sam grunted and fell to the ground. Lucifer walked over to him, " I am Lucifer and you 'bout to get some P. T. S. P., some Pretty Thick and Strong Possession!"

Sam's pant had ripped down the ass crack when he tried to get up Lucifer eyed him with a perverse delight, "Oh shit, nice shirt! Ha-ha!"

Sam hastily turned around covering himself. He whispered in shock "My ass!"

Lucifer started to crowd him in to the wall, "So, Sam how you like yo' torture? Just playin' bitch you don't gotta choice you gon' get it raw"

Sam had tossed the rings on the ground and it opened the cage Lucifer only smiled when Sam looked around looking lost to what else he should do, "Oh yes, bitch that's a long way down to hell, you wanna' jump down there to? I didn't think so. Now, you can jump on this dick and there won't be any problems..."

Sam glared and pulled out the angel blade. He ran at Lucifer. Lucifer merely shrugged and narrated his actions, "...Or you can be a dumb bitch and attack the mighty Lucifer-" Lucifer had made Sam drop his blade and twisted his arm around his back with easy,"-but guess what! Lucifer is ultimate! And I have my ass in yo' vessel before I can say I got ya' bitch and you brother don't even give a fuck!" Dean came running in pissed as fuck, "See watch this-!"

Dean pushes Lucifer in to the cage, but accidentally letting go of Sam, "Fuck..."


End file.
